His Girl Friday
by maispecialk
Summary: Max and the Flock thought that their cover in Virginia was pretty solid but maybe some people knew more than they let on...about a lot of things. It was a SAM one shot...until somebody suggested I put in Fang's POV, so now it's a two shot. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**One shot! I don't own anyone or anything. Just thought I'd let you know.**

*Sam's POV*

I heard the bell ring and I sprang out of my seat. I rushed into the hall and looked to my right. She'd be coming from biology and heading toward world history with Sterling. The hall filled up with kids quickly but I could see the top of her head making her way toward me. She had stopped at her locker so I decided to meet her halfway. I saw her stuffing one textbook in and grabbing another out. Then I saw him. "Nick." Her brother. Right. What kind of idiots did they take us for? I looked at her peachy complexion compared to his olive one. I saw her beautiful brown hair, and the cute blonde streaks through it compared to his thick black mop. What can I say, the kid needs a haircut. I stood back and observed them for a moment. Their heads were close together, like they were whispering about something. Neither of them seemed angry, just really serious. She elbowed her locker, closing the door to it. I noticed the way he looked at her when she did it. He looked…proud. Satisfied. Amused. In love. Damn. Maybe I just wasn't trying hard enough.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled at her, putting my arm around her shoulders. I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. I almost laughed when I saw how red her face got. "How's it going, Nick?" I asked with a smirk. He only nodded in response. "Last class of the day." I told her with a smile. "Yep. History. It's my powernap for the day." She whispered to me with a chuckle. Max and I stopped outside of Ms. Sterling's door while Nick continued down the hall to Reece's Algebra class. "I'll see you in a little bit Nick." Max called to him. He gave us a short wave and I turned my attention back to Max. She was really cute. "You busy Friday night?" I asked. "I don't think so." She answered seeming uncertain. "Let's do something. You and me." I said grabbing her hand. "I'll have to check with Anne but that sounds good." She agreed sounding more confident than before. "Can't wait." I smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She was pink from embarrassment, giving me a short wave before heading into class. I started down the hall on my way to Stafford's AP English class when I saw "Fang" glaring at me from the end of the hall. He could chill out. She would still be his at the end of the day…if they survived. To me Max wasn't anything more than a mission. I was just doing my job until Ari got to them.


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own Maximum Ride, Fang, Sam or much of anything else.***

"Are you waiting on paint to dry?" I asked sarcastically as Max strolled beside me. We had just gotten done in Biology. She was heading to history and I was off to algebra. Joy. "So, do you have a plan for when we bail?" I asked, referring to us leaving Virginia. I could tell Max was getting restless at Anne's and wanted to leave soon. My sentiments exactly. "Not yet. I still have to see what I can dig up on Ter Borcht." She answered in whisper as we made it to her locker. "Ter Borcht?" I asked. "An evil geneticist. Locked up. Insane. Probably grew us in a test tube. I found out about him a couple of weeks ago. " She said impatiently. "A couple of weeks ago? And you're just now bringing it up?" I whisper yelled. If looks could kill I would have already been buried. What did I do to deserve that? What was I doing…Oh. A couple of weeks ago…when she caught me and Lissa. No wonder she hadn't mentioned it. She elbowed her locker door, shutting it. Leave it to Max to start a fight with a locker. That's why I love her though. "Hey beautiful." I saw Sam walking up to us. Awesome, because algebra's not enough torture for one day. Okay, so I have to admit. I understand how Max feels. She hated seeing me with Lissa like I hated seeing her with Sam. I didn't trust him. I don't know why. I just can't shake this feeling like he had something to hide. "How's it going, Nick?" He asked. I wanted to punch the smirk off of his face. "Last class of the day." He said smiling. Wow, he was brilliant. Way to state the obvious asshole. "Yep. History. It's my powernap for the day." She whispered to him like it was an inside joke. I couldn't believe it. The thought of Max having an inside joke with someone other than the Flock unnerved me. What was it about this guy that made her so comfortable? How could she overlook the thick hair, the clear skin? That doesn't happen to normal teenagers. Didn't she notice the super white smile and the poky canines? She had to have noticed…I mean, she kissed him. I inhaled deeply and kept walking, not noticing that I was leaving the love bird…and Sam behind me. "I'll see you in a little bit Nick." Max called behind me. I gave a quick wave and stopped outside of Reece's class room door. I was being ridiculous. Stupid. Suspicious. Sam wasn't an Eraser. We had been on the run for so long I was starting to think regular teenagers were Erasers. I couldn't help but question myself as he walked away though. I glared at him trying to convince myself that I was wrong and that it was jealously getting the best of me. He couldn't be an Eraser. Could he?

***So, yeah I made Sam an Eraser. Hehehehe. ***


End file.
